Spacefox
by Wolf07
Summary: NarutoXWarhammer40k crossover. Naruto at a young age is taken into the Space Wolf chapter. Now returning home to his world to fight against the infection of chaos that threatens them all.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Naruto is taken at the young age by the space wolves after almost dying from an attack. Now he returns to the world he left behind for revenge and to spread the emperor's words.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Warhammer 40,000

Thoughts ''

Speaking ""

Radio Hello

A shadowy figure watch as a young boy no younger than six be chased into the night by mob. A sudden flash of light shows the figures body. He is incased in armor of Yellow and silver, holding a staff in hand. His hair in a grayish mane with his gold eyes staring at this forsaken mob. Growling at the stupidity of these people showing his canines to the world, for all to see. Most likely any who would see this man would call him a demon but he is truly a holy man. His name is Ranek, a wolf priest among his brothers in his chapter. Remembering his purpose on this world for his brothers in arms, the great wolf that sent him here, one of his pups.

_Flashback _

_Ranek stood before the great wolf of the Space wolf's chapter. The Great wolf was one of his pups; Ragner of the Thunderfist was his name before his space wolves' days. "Ranek I've called you here to go and observe a world not documented in any of the maps. Do you understand?" Ragner spoke in a serious tone. "My lord, what will happen to the world after the observation?" Ranek asked. "It will be either colonized or left to study." Ranger spoke. "You will be given one claw, one grey hunter, and a thunderhawk. Also keep in check at all times. And old man please be careful the priests feel uneasy." "My lord I will return as soon as possible with my decision. Also pup don't worry about this old man I can take care of myself." The wolf priest left the chambers with his mind on the mission not knowing that his chose will bring a legend to be born from they're ranks._

_End_

Naruto at this time is crying while running from the villagers knowing what will happen if he is captured by the mob. It's like this for every year sense he could remember. The old man always saved him before, and prayed that he would save him again from the people who are chasing him. He hears what they say for his whole life 'demon' 'kyuubi' 'demon-spawn' always being ignored. He keeps running down an alley knowing them like the back of his hands. Hoping that he won't have to keep running from the villagers who will beat him, turning down an alley reaching a dead end. Breathing heavily he is circled by the mob jeering and yelling for his death.

Ranek jumped down to see the blonde haired child not scream at all during the beating he gets from the villagers. He sees one of the mob have lightening appear around his hand tries unsuccessfully ram the boy with the attack. Knowing this a ninjutsu, an elemental attack these people use as a weapon. Luckily for him the men is slightly drank missing anything vital but hitting his shoulder. After seeing the mob disperse he jumps to the child cracking the ground under his body. Walking up to the boy seeing his eyes and face brings him to the conclusion that this child holds the supposed kyuubi. He smells the chaos of the fox knowing who it follows. Surprisingly it scents is all the chaos of blood, pestilence, pleasantries, and mutation. Seeing the child crack an eye open surprise him, knowing these kinds of injuries usually lead to death. His eye holds determination and something only one other person who had that and he became the Great wolf, Ragner. The child pushed himself up against the wall waiting for his question he asks "Who are you? And what do you want from me?" "My name pup is Ranek, and what I want is nothing but to help you." "Why?" "So you can become like me and by brothers, one minute pup." Yes. 

I look at the old man who looks like more wolf than man. I felt the ground shake when he jumped down from the roof. When I first saw him I thought he was the old man in the robes. But he cleared up and he wasn't the old man but another who had this metal suit all over his body except his head. Knowing that I should show no fear to this man who looks like a wolf with the eyes. Asking him question got me his name Ranek and offering me a chance to leave Konoha and start a new life. Than he said to wait a minute and said yes, he later explains to me that there's a device in his head allowing him to talk to his brothers.

Brother Ranek we have contact a group of dark clothes people moving from building to building.+ Roger Brothers, I have someone who I'm bringing back to the Great Wolf for induction to our chapter.+ Roger.+ "Boy would you like to come with me now yours answer." "Naruto." "What?" "My name is Naruto and yes I will go with you." "Good now hold on will be going pretty fast." Grabbing naruto by his clothes and putting him on my back, the motors on my legs let me jump straight to the roof. Jumping from to roof seeing the young claws who nod at me heading straight for the heads where the thunderhawk was. We landed in the clearing seeing the engine whine to full power. "Hey old man what's that and where are we going?" "That is a thunderhawk it flies in the air and where going to a ship which travels through the stars." He nodded very fast like a child on candy. I saw him look back at the village wondering what he was doing and called him in "Naruto get inside." "Okay but call me something else." "Mar" "cool!"

I look back at the village trying to remember something good but nothing came to mind. All that came was the bad memories of the villagers and there glares. The old man called me but I didn't want any memory of this village. I wanted to be reborn with a new name along with Ranek telling me of my secret the fox born of chaos. Saying I will learn more of the Deity's of Chaos and the Emperors and his primarchs.

That night a comet appeared over konoha taking along with it the container of the Kyuubi. He will not return to his home world for another six years bring his brothers along for the ride.

**Great Wolf:** Leader of the Space Wolf chapter one of the many among the stars.

**Thunderhawk:** An aircraft that can fly through air and space.

**Review!!! Tell me should I keep writing this story or not also the pairing that could with this story. I have one or two pairings in mind for Naruto. Also the other stories will be updated when I can get to it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Naruto is taken at the young age by the space wolves after almost dying from an attack. Now he returns to the world he left behind for revenge and to spread the emperor's words.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Warhammer 40,000

Thoughts ''

Speaking ""

Radio Hello

On a far of world there could be seen hulking figures running straight into a sea of green flesh. Howls could be heard coming from the loping figures into battle they go for freedom they fight for. The lead figure could be distinguished in the light of the full moon a blonde haired man with whisker like marks on his cheeks. In the darkness all you would see is his eyes. Crimson orbs of darkness that leads either to death or servitude. This man was one of the few and beastly space wolf's. Any who see his eyes see death in its worst forms.

I howled with bloodlust as my brothers did to cleanse this world of chaos and orks. The blood god wanted his tribute from the beast inside me and I would give it to him in this battle. 'Fox give me a quarter of power' I barked to the fox. **'Twenty-five percent flowing now also take a few for later' the fox growled.** Many would wonder why a warrior for the emperor holds a being of true chaos. It happened when I was an infant. A man on world far from here sealed it into a new born infant, me. Brother Ranek saved me from death and gave me a new life. But the fox is a blessing and a curse; each deity gave me power at a cost. The blood god gives me power but in return I must give him blood of my enemies. Pestilence gives me invincible to disease but I must spread disease to others and bring disease to my body. Pleasures gave me enhanced senses but I must take pleasures in flesh with others. Last but not least is mutation has given me the ability to change forms but at the price of getting news one each time more painful. The day I got news of my tributes was the day I got my power of mutation.

_Flashback_

_Mar new aspirant to the spaces wolf chapter sits and wait for his time to become one of them. But knows he is too young to be given the cup of the wulfen. Seeing man of eighteen and older, leaving the camp to become brothers of the pack. He hears a voice but knows no one near him but all it says is __**'change' **__and a feeling of great pain came over my body I screamed but all that came out was a roar. Looking down at my hands they have change to claws with my clothes being torn apart feeling stronger than ever before. Running to the cliff I jumped down to the camp with my feet landing on ledges and jumping from them to another. Nearing the camp I remember hearing stories of wulfen and feared for my life. But in that moment pain took my mind from that to screaming out in a hoarse voice and falling into the snow watching aspirants ran to my aid and darkness. _

_I awoke in my bunk with marines around the barracks and the man who saved me from the villagers with another man who had a mane of black hair with a pelt. He spoke in a booming voice "Well mar you gave us a scare there but your alright now. Brother Ranek and the others have been looking after you." "Who are you? How long have I been out?" I spoke in a quiet voice. "Well pup you've been out of it for a couple of days with changes of your body and all." Ranek spoke. 'Changes' I thought back to the voice and felt a tugging on my mind and heard it again __**'Changes have started kit that can't be reversed soon the others shall awaken.' **__"Ranek and brother I hear the beast of chaos that says changes have happened to me and will continue for some time. Please what has changed about me?" I spoke in a hurried tone. The brother pulled out a mirror and showed me my face and I saw the changes. My normal six year old body had turn to an eighteen year old one. "My boy my name is Ragner and I would like to know would you like to become a space wolf." The black haired man asked. I nodded so fast he laugh along with Ranek. I later learned he was the great wolf of the chapter. _

_The cup of wulfen had also brought problems with me gaining a second voice in my head. But instead of a he it was a she at the time of the pleasure awaken giving her sentience instead of a mindless beast. Though having a perverted young woman who wants you to jump the bones of every woman is annoying. But it kept me sane along with the decree of lord Ragner giving me permission to take woman off worlds with me. Plus with me having the power to bring back his lost love Isaan was a bonus. Six years later I'm a leader of a small space unit made up of three ships taken from traitors. Life's good in all sides._

_End_

I radio to my brothers before reaching the sea of green bodies May Russ protect you brothers for the emperor.+ For Russ+  I rush with my chainblade revving up in my hand ready to massacre the greenskins. Along with my bolter ready to blast holes in bodies, seeing a turn over rhino jumping to the top than leaping off it into the middle of the greenskin horde while firing bolt shells into the bodies below packed together. Landing atop a few greenskins while spinning the blade in a complete circle wasting the orks around my location, armor burning a crimson red. Charging head on into the fry leaving nothing but dead bodies, one tries to cleave my head off. Dropping to the ground than lashing out with my foot while firing continuous rounds into the bodies near me. Jumping into the air again springing of one the dead looking at my nav seeing my brothers in perfect health I allow my self to fall back into my fun. Never dropping a second to rest leaving fresh bodies behind.

Until I sense chaos running towards it I drop in a heartbeat, never seeing the beam of chaos, leaving death behind in its wake. I charge head on into the chaos priest who runs at me. He slams his staff in the ground cracking the earth. I jump back and pull the trigger but hear nothing but a click. A roar came from the priest and struck my side sending me into a pack of orks crushed under my body. I jump back up with my blade high in the air chewing through body left and right heading for the priest. He turned around throwing me backwards but before sending my blade shining with crimson energy into his chest. Moments later his body explodes with warp energy leaving anything near him burnt. I got up from the bodies that covered me. Taking my helmet off, my hair is plastered to my face while a blinking symbol appears on wrist screen. Opening it up shows me, my orders, chaos on my old home world this will be a surprise. Fury, I need a pick at this coordinates.+ Roger.+

**Review!!!!! Also I'm stuck on my secrets revealed story so give a few weeks to try to write something.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Naruto is taken at the young age by the space wolves after almost dying from an attack. Now he returns to the world he left behind for revenge and to spread the emperor's words.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Warhammer 40,000

Thoughts ''

Speaking ""

Radio Hello

Three Hulking forms could be seen in the night if only you looked closely. Each form had a purpose for being there. The two smaller forms were Imperial battle cruisers made to guard the main ship both were named Serenity and Trinity. But the largest of them carried was named Eternity for it services over the centuries of war. On the eternity a figure could be seen looking out from one of the many portholes the ship had. Looking down upon the plant that had tormented him his whole life until now. He brings the emperors wrath upon the followers of chaos. His name is Mar.

He watches the plant under him wondering if he should head straight to his old home or start on the lower gods. Many would see his body as a sex god; the body was given to him by the god of pleasure. A young woman who many are ignorant of the worlds would think of her as a goddess appears behind him with a coat. She has beautiful brown hair going down to her back. She wears little next to nothing to please her master. Her grace is her birthright as an eldar. Many would be surprised at an eldar no farseer kneel to a human. "My lord the others are waiting to introduce the new slave." She speaks in a beautiful voice. She is just one of many women he has taken to be his slaves. He nods and walks down the corridors of the Eternity towards his private chambers. Only weeks before had they crossed the system with the plant of commorragh. During the trip a crippled escaped pod was found in this pod was a dark eldar known to his eldar slave as No'kaei. Now after hearing of her exploits he would execute her but she had a gorgeous body and became tribute to his god. Also that damn wolf, Artemis wouldn't leave him alone. The name was of a false goddess who loved woman but it was ironic that she adores woman but loves me also. Plus she would be the first Dark eldar among the slaves. Reaching the entrance to the room he breathes and opens up the door.

When you enter the room, the first thing you see is a window looking out into space. The rest looks like a room with colors that enhances the beauty of his slaves. There are ribbons of earth colors strung across the ceiling with reds mix into it. Now many men would believe themselves to be in heaven. Each woman is exotic in her own way. Many are from different worlds. But he is the first to actually capture a company of howling Banshees, during one of his tours. Most are sprawled around the room talking about seeing the plant over the next couple of weeks.

Slowly all of them looked at me quieting down for my words. "Ladies bring the new one, No'kaei." I spoke out. They brought her out fighting with chains on her arms and legs. She had black hair with her coal black eyes. This woman was a beauty in her own right. The girls near her looked at me for approval and I nodded to there question in matter of minutes she was bare of her clothes. "The daughter of pain, your reputation precedes you. I welcome you to my ship and ranks." I spoke in a clear tone. "You pathetic little ape do you think I would be awed by your power. No I despise you for taking me from my death. You have been able to enslave my light cousins but not me." She snarled out to me. All he did was laugh at her for thinking that he was naïve. "**You think you frighten me. No you are only here for one purpose to serve me. Lay her down." **He growled out.

She was laid out onto a mat. Her face was confused was at first but slowly horror dawned onto it. She only could deny the truth of the matter at hand. She didn't see her captor until her legs were opened. There he stood in all his glory ready for his tribute. She could no longer deny the inevitable. He entered her with force making her scream as he pumped into her. He felt an amazing of power inside him. She screamed as she climaxed waiting for his and it came. But to her horror she heard the one word that she feared "Again!"

**Hokage Tower**

An old man could be seen behind a desk reviewing over old files. Now many would believe the elderly man had no worries. But right now he had a look of sorrow over his face. Many of the villagers would believe he would be happy. But they didn't know that the child Naruto Uzumaki had a secret. He was the son of the village savior, the fourth hokage. And he had disappeared from konoha six years ago in the night at some time.

Reports had come in of hulking figures seen loping through the forest. Many who had catch a glimpse of these figures called them demons. He and many others believe there is a connection between Naruto disappearance and the figures appearance. But nobody would ever know what happened that night. Until now!

He found a report on the failed mission of team seven losing a team member along with returning to konoha….

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

In the night sky could be seen five falling stars all across a group of islands. But if anyone had known what those star held they would be in panic. The object fell in a diamond formation with the last one in the middle. They were closing on a certain group of islands.

In a matter moments they crashed in the center of the town. Many of the inhabitants came out of their homes to see what the commotion was about. They saw five smoldering rocks lying in a pattern. Then a hissing sound appears from all five stones creating a door from the pods. Out came hulking figures forming into a diamond, from the darkness came a cloaked figure with glowing red eyes.

The Space wolf's had arrived in Wave.


End file.
